


I Promise

by deanncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanncas/pseuds/deanncas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had left for a few days without telling Cas why. Cas was left by himself to wonder why Dean had left, giving him unwanted time to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

Cas was lonely. No one was home except for him, Dean had been gone for a few days doing god knows what. He hadn’t left the house since there was no need to, he had everything he needed right in the comfort of his own home. Cas spent his days watching TV and eating leftover soup and ham sandwiches, as he was too lazy to make an actual meal. He just wanted someone, anyone to talk to. Well, not anyone, just Dean. He missed their late nate conversations that consisted of either talking about the most random topics to keep them entertained or talking about the serious things, things that were eating them up inside, things they could only tell each other. Cas trusted Dean more than anyone else, he had always been there for him, whether it be a shoulder to cry on, a pep talk coach, or a hot chocolate maker, whatever the need, he was there.

Cas missed the way his eyes lit up when he called Dean’s name, he missed the feeling of big, muscular arms wrapped around him as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Dean’s neck, he missed feeling tiny prickles as Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ temple. I missed all of it. The house was so quiet, almost eerie, he started to take notice of the little things, how the floorboards in front of his room would creak when you stepped on them, how the lights flickered a few times before turning completely on, how the refrigerator smelled faintly of rotten cheese even though there was none. It was all so new to Cas, he hadn’t paid attention to the small details before, he was always blinded by Dean, always saying how nice of a place it was even when it seemed to be a bit run down. Despite all of these things, Cas still loved it, because Dean loved it. It was their house, it was their place to call home.

Cas was sitting in his usual spot on the couch, a dent beginning to form in it from all the continuous pressure. He was watching “America’s Funniest Home Videos,” one of his favorite shows. The video they were showing was of a woman who was trying to swing on a rope into a pond but missed and fell in the mud instead. Cas chuckled to himself and shook his head. As the host was about to present another video, his phone rang. He stood up and trudged towards the house phone that was ringing, he didn’t bother to check the number before answering.

“Hello?” he said, his voice sounding gravelly.

“Hey, Cas.” said a man on the other end. He could hear the smile in his voice.

“Dean?” he asked, the familiar name sliding off his tongue.

“Ding ding ding, how are you?” Dean questioned.

“How am I? How about where are you?” Cas asked, trying not to sound so needy, he really missed Dean.

Dean sighed and paused. Cas sat patiently, waiting for an answer, he worried that Dean was in trouble, that he had done something bad, maybe landed himself in prison or gotten kidnapped and was forced to become part of a gang. Cas’ mind always went to the worst case scenarios.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m fine. I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you were okay.” Dean finally said.

Cas furrowed his brow and squinted, why wouldn’t Dean tell him where he was?

“Dean, please, come home, I miss you.” Cas pleaded, not being able to hold his desperation back any longer.

“I’ll come home soon, I promise. We can watch movies, cuddle in bed, go out to eat, anything you want.” Dean said.

Cas held back tears, not wanting Dean to hear him cry. He needed Dean, he was getting desperately lonely, he wanted Dean to come home and kiss him, kiss him until he couldn’t cry any longer. He needed to feel love, he needed contact, and he couldn’t get that feeling from anyone else but Dean, because he knew Dean loved him. 

“Okay… Promise me you’ll come home.” Cas whispered into the phone.

“I promise… I love you.” Dean whispered back.

Those words seemed to lift a bit off his shoulders, not much, but enough to give him hope for Dean’s return.

“I love you too.” Cas said, inhaling sharply, trying to keep the tears from flowing.

“Bye, baby bear.” Dean joked.

“Bye, honey suckle.” Cas chuckled.

Dean giggled before hanging up, leaving Cas alone again. Cas left the phone to his ear a few seconds after the conversation ended before setting it in it’s holder. He finally let the tears go, the wet drops rolling steadily down his cheeks. He hated being alone, he hated not being able to touch Dean, feel him, know he was there. He hated it so much.

He walked back to his spot on the couch, tears still falling. They were now showing a video of a dog singing, well more like barking, the blues with his owner. Cas smiled sadly, the dog somewhat cheering him up a bit. He let himself not worry too much about Dean but it was constantly lurking in the back of his mind. Where was he?

_______________________________

Cas had been sleeping when he felt pressure being put on the other side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before opening his eyes. He was greeted by Dean laying next to him, grinning like an idiot. His heart almost leaped out of his chest.

“Dean!” he yelled happily.

He tangled his arms around Dean’s torso and nuzzled his head into the crook of Dean’s neck, feeling the gentle, strong arms hugging him back.

“Hey, Cassy.” Dean chuckled.

“I missed you, I missed you, I missed you.” Cas repeated over and over.

“I missed you too.” Dean said.

Dean pulled away and planted a kiss on the end of Cas’ nose, his face scrunching up in response. Cas wanted, he needed more. He quickly connected their lips and placed his hand on the small of Dean’s back, playing with the hem of his hirt. Dean kissed back and rested his hand on Cas’ cheek. It was passionate yet loving, it was exactly what Cas had needed. Dean pulled away and pecked his lips once more before sighing,

“I’m sorry I left.” Dean apologized.

“It’s okay, but… Where did you go?” Cas asked.

“I uh, I needed to clear my mind of some things so I left and stayed in a motel not too far away from here.” Dean explained.

“What did you need to clear your mind of?” Cas asked, quickly becoming worried about Dean.

“Cas… My mom died.” Dean said, his voice cracking. 

Cas’ heart sank. This whole time Dean was hurting and Cas had no idea about it. He wished he could’ve been there for him, as Dean was always there for him. He had been so stupid, why didn’t he try to call Dean, why did he leave him alone?

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped you.” Cas said.

“I was in denial, Cas, I didn’t want to-” Dean tried to finish but his feelings got the best of him.

He started crying, his whole body rattling with emotion. Cas pulled Dean’s head to his chest and let him take his time. He didn’t care if his shirt got soaked, he didn’t care how long Dean needed to recompose himself, he wasn’t going anywhere. Cas needed Dean just as much as Dean needed Cas in this moment. He wanted raw feelings, he wanted Dean to let himself be the one being comforted for once in his life. All he did was give and this was just a small token of how much it meant, how much he meant to Cas. 

Dean started to calm down, breathing deeply as the tears slowed

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled.

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay, you need to let your emotions out.” Cas shushed him.

“I don’t want to look weak in front of you.” Dean shook his head.

“You don’t look weak, you look strong. It takes a real man to let his feelings show.” Cas assured him.

“You promise?” Dean asked, his eyes lighting up.

“I promise.”


End file.
